Murray Goldberg
'''Murray Goldberg '''is a major character and the main antagonist from the 2013 sitcom, ''The Goldbergs. ''He is also the husband of Beverly Goldberg and the father of Erica, Adam and Barry Goldberg and unlike his wife he isn't all that involved with his children lives and has realistic standards for their capabilities. He is played by Jeff Garlin. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Personality Murray is a foil to his overprotective and overbearing wife. He has limited and realsitic expectations for his children and is constantly frustrated when Beverly interfere in their personal lives. He normally tends to crush his children's dreams and puts them down by calling them "moron" however he also deeply cared about them and has high hopes for their future. Murray has been a working blue-collar man since he was a teenager and expects his own children to follow this instead of their own absorb, unreachable dreams however he can also support them on this matter such as giving Erica enough momey to pay for her singing demo and helping Adam with his editing despite the fact he disliked doing it. Murray is also a sports fan such as football (his favourite team being the Eagles), basketball and hockey which is an activity he bonded with his oldest son, Barry over however he had difficulty relating with Adam as his preference is editing and filming. Though a mentor and heavy provider for his family, Murray has shown to be thoughtless and too lazy to even write his won vows when he and Beverly decided to renew their wedding vows. He doesn't normally talk about his past even though his children finds it interesting such as him being in a plane crash and winning a basketball championship when he was younger. Murray is shown to be a man of routine and is intolerant of the slightest tactile change even beginning and all-out war with Beverly after she donated his chair to Goodwil. He correspondently drops his pants at the door when he returns home from work at 5:30 then lounges in his La-Z Boy recliner chair. His own son Adam even describes Murray as the most "uninteresting man ever." However Murray's more sentimental side is revelaled throughout the series, though appearing gruff and antisocial at all times he was actually seen crying at E.T. something which his children have never seen happen before. Murray rarely shows ant interest in his children's social or school lives, even forgetting thier birthdays but explicitly remembering the words of the theme tune of his favourite shows. An example of Murray's affectionate and tender side was when he comforted Adam after he was lost in a football stadium for an entire day and making up for his ignorance about it being Adam's birthday by buying him a laser tag set, one of the few times Murray does something from the heart for his children. Trivia *Murray Goldberg is similar to Homer Simpson from The Simpsons, also The Simpsons began in 1989 which is what The Goldbergs are set in, so technically Murray is an ironic parody of Homer Simpson. *Murray Goldberg is considered an anti-hero than the sictom's villain. *Murray Goldberg is similar to Adam Goldberg's former bully Johnny Atkins, as they both behave like antagonists, but are not villains. *The real Murray Goldberg died in 2008, so in about Season 10, viewers might see his death. *It is revealed in the current series (Season 4) that Murray Goldberg's favourite child is his dog Lucky, which is not even a child. *J.C Spink is more Antagonistic than Murray. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:On & Off Category:False Antagonist Category:Loyal Category:Nurturer Category:Businessmen Category:Neutral Good Category:Honorable Category:Wise Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tragic Category:Obsessed Category:Tricksters Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Protector of Innocence